


One More Time

by gummyrubi



Category: Neo Yokio
Genre: M/M, Prince and Knight, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyrubi/pseuds/gummyrubi
Summary: Prince Arcangelo and his knight Kaz are a pair. Maybe there's a little more between them. Maybe they're ready for anything together.Maybe it takes another lifetime to keep their love.





	One More Time

“Admiring yourself in the mirror again?”

Prince Arcangelo smiled at his reflection before his eyes locked with his knight’s reflection. “With a face like mine, it would be a shame not to admire it constantly.” He rested his chin on the palm of his hands and fluttered his eyelashes. 

Kaz playfully rolled his eyes as he walked closer to the prince who was hiding out. Something told him to go check up on him, and it was these stolen moments here and there, hidden in the night, that he enjoyed the most. Arcangelo seemed to notice it where his thoughts were going, and he turned around to face his knight. Kaz momentarily lost a breath as he took in the prince with the fair features that had drawn suitors far and wide. The gold of his hair seemed to glow under the silver moonlight streaming in from the window. 

Kaz regained his composure quickly after, just before Arcangelo noticed. “I’ll have to keep you away from any lakes.”

Arcangelo’s smile turned cheeky. “I know I’m always safe with you.”

Kaz’ cheeks grew warm. 

The two of them had an unconventional relationship, not in that of a prince and his knight growing close, but of the two of them who hadn’t gotten along at first, like, at all. Oh, their fights had been legendary, the other knights had snickered and joked about the two of them killing each other, but they’d surprised everyone, including themselves. And now the days seemed endless on those rare occasions when they couldn’t see each other. 

They were a pair, the two of them. The kingdom always knew that if the prince was around, so was his knight. 

Tonight Kaz was in his formal attire, ready to go for the festival. He wouldn’t be partaking in the festivities, but he would be mindful of the prince, and make sure he was always accounted for. 

Tonight Arcangelo was dressed in some of his best clothing, shining and eye-catching. The kingdom would see their prince looking his finest—not that they tended to see him any other way. 

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Kaz and Arcangelo, unfazed, turned to face the newcomer, one of the prince’s servants. 

“They’re ready for you, Prince.”

Arcangelo’s soft smile had faded the second he’d realized they weren’t alone, his expression cooling into the mask of a narcissistic prince, the one he played so well. 

He prided in his looks, but it was so much easier to let others see a side of him he wanted them to see. 

“Tell them I’ll be right down, can’t keep my admirers waiting too long.”

The servant bowed. “Right away, Prince.” And he left.

Arcangelo turned back to the mirror to make sure not one of his golden hair was out of place. 

“I’ll see you around, Kaz.” He was satisfied with his appearance and he stood, turning around again, noting that he was close enough to his knight so his green eyes could lock into violet ones.

“Of course, Prince.” Kaz reached a hand up and gently brushed a strand of golden hair behind Arcangelo’s ear. “I’ll always be watching over you.”

* * *

Arcangelo wandered around at night, with nothing but the chill of the night and the light of the moon to guide him. It seemed he’d lately had more and more sleepless nights. He wondered what he could do for that. 

He could see his breath but it didn’t deter him from his walk. The guards hadn’t noticed him slip out of his room, no one had seen him. His pale skin seemed to glow under the moonlight, with nothing but a sheer robe as the only thing shielding him from the chill. His bare feet were quiet on the cold grass. His kingdom slept on, with maybe a light flickering here and there, speckling the view from his perch on the hill his castle sat on. The wind swept around him and he brought his arms around himself. 

“You shouldn’t be wandering so late at night, prince.” 

Arcangelo sighed, unsurprised at the fact that he wasn’t alone. “Why is it you’re always the one to find me?”

Kaz wrapped a cloak, thick and heavy and warm, around the prince to keep him from getting sick. Arcangelo gave a fond smile at the way his knight was always so prepared for him. “I just have a feeling. But I can send another knight if—”

“No,” Arcangelo interrupted. “I don’t mind when it’s you.” He felt more at ease since Kaz took on the role of protecting him. His other knights were competent, but Kaz and he had a different bond. 

It worked both ways between them.

Arcangelo could usually tell where Kaz was, though he refused to admit to himself that his walk out tonight had been taking him to his knight. 

“I’ll walk you to your room,” Kaz said, stepping up next to his prince, turning so they were facing Arcangelo’s chambers. 

Arcangelo’s grip on the cloak tightened, and he looked up at the sky to see the endless stars above them, making them feel small. All the more he treasured these moments. 

“Are you troubled?”

Arcangelo lowered his gaze again and started walking back in the direction of his room, Kaz right by his side. 

“Kaz,” Arcangelo began, hesitating. 

Kaz waited as they took slow steps together. The sun wouldn’t rise for many hours, but they couldn't extend the time they had together. 

Arcangelo shook his head. “A prince should never outwardly show he is troubled for the sake of his people.”

There were many things Kaz could reply to that, so many he had already replied to Arcangelo, when they’d had this conversation before in the past. And Kaz stayed by his side until they reached the prince’s room, until Arcangelo had discarded his cloak and gotten into bed. 

“Thank you,” his prince said. 

Kaz knew he would never leave his side.

* * *

The demons came in hordes.

They came at the first hint of sunlight—all had been quiet, the sky, the town, peacefully asleep and unaware of what was to come. 

The knights did what they could but they were incredibly outnumbered. 

Even in the light, where a demon should’ve been at its weakest, they were proving to be too much. 

Kaz used his powers to shield anyone he could, while sending waves of demons back and away from the innocent. He didn’t have too many chances to attack, but he did send out as much concentrated energy, in flashes of blue and yellow light that tore through the demons around him.

“Prince!” Kaz exclaimed, desperate to find the prince amidst the innocents. “Prince!”

He watched as fellow knights were slaughtered before him, the demons brutal and bloodthirsty. There weren’t any warning signs, nothing to give away the attack. They couldn’t have known.

Kaz rushed through the debris, the people, the bodies. 

The one time his Prince is out of his sight—

“Kaz!” Came the prince’s voice. 

It was nearby, the voice that he had longed to hear amidst the chaos. His mind flashed to summer nights and evening sunset glows, of sitting by a warm fire as a multitude of stars started decorating the night sky. He thought back to the soft way his Prince said his name, in the secret nights they spent together. 

And then there was an explosion, deafening and horrific.

Kaz couldn’t stay on his feet, falling to the ground as explosions destroyed the kingdom, one after another. 

The town went up in flames, taking out everyone and everything.

“Arcangelo,” Kaz’ voice was soft, broken, barely heard over the echoes of the horror around him. 

A knight that couldn't protect his prince—he had failed his one goal in life. 

He couldn’t tell that he was screaming, couldn’t tell when his voice had given away, or when the pain had set in, or when the pain had faded. 

As his vision blacked out, he told himself that in the next life he’d find his prince again, and he’d keep him safe, no matter what it took.

* * *

“Oh Arcangelo, I recognize that shitty voice anywhere.” Kaz rolled his eyes, turning to face his rival. 

The blonde before him smirked. “I know you’ve missed me, Kaz.”

Kaz crossed his arms over his chest, raising a brow at him. “I wouldn’t say that. I rather enjoyed the week you were out of town.”

Arcangelo tossed golden hair over his shoulder. “You know you love me, Kaz.”

And maybe Kaz had a brief thought to a smiling Arcangelo under the sunlight, or strolling through castle grounds in a sheer robe, the two of them holding hands.

But the next second it was gone, and then forgotten.

And maybe Arcangelo saw fond purple eyes, a glimpse of carding his hand through pink locks, of feeling safe at his side as the two laid together. 

But the moment didn’t last and the memory didn’t linger.

And while in another lifetime, the two of them loved and lost each other, they still had this lifetime to fall in love again.

Maybe in this lifetime, they already were. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a little something for this ship lol  
> I like to think they get their happy ending in this lifetime lol  
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gummyrubi) or on [tumblr](https://chocomonki.tumblr.com) to talk about this ship with me :D


End file.
